


Alliance Cementing

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Gen, Gen Fic, Late Night Conversations, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s02e10 Fury, Season/Series 02, Stiles Stilinski's Bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. After Fury, Stiles and Derek hash things out. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance Cementing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Stiles sighs when his back makes contact with the wall. “Really? I thought we were past this stage? No? Okay, look, Derek, tell me what you want. My dad is getting drunk and probably crying, and even though seeing me will most likely just make everything worse, I have to go sit with him.”

Derek steps away.

Wiping his eyes, Stiles looks at him. “What do you want, Derek?”

“At the station- do you remember what you did?”

“At which point? You know, if I said something to piss you off more than usual, I’d like to remind you that I was a little busy dealing with my now-dead psychotic classmate holding us hostage. With a gun and a Jackson that dispensed paralytic toxins. Both of which he actually used.”

“One of the hunters had me cornered, and you knocked him down.”

Stiles shakes his head. “What am I missing?”

“Why would you do that? You knew that Scott, your dad, the others were all out of danger.”

“Alright,” Stiles says. “Back to this. Look, Derek, I don’t trust you. You scare me. And frankly, your social skills- they don’t just need work, they’re nil. Except for when you’re flirting with deputies and possibly convincing emotionally vulnerable teenagers to accept the bite, but otherwise, nil. But see the thing is, I don’t like people dying. I don’t like people being tortured or hurt.”

“So,” he moves forward, “listen to my heart, buddy, or whatever it is you do to tell if people are lying, which, I still think that shouldn’t work, because I know how easy it is to beat a lie detector. All it’d take is a little mental discipline to fool a werewolf- and I’m not helping my case here, am I?”

Derek simply looks at him.

“Uh, right. Anyway: You can kill me without breaking a sweat, but in case you haven’t noticed, I’m clever. If you ever become a serious threat against Scott, or really, anyone I care about, then, dead or alive, I’m taking you down. Otherwise, though, I’ll hold you up in eight feet of water for over two hours. I’ll knock down a big bad hunter for you. And it won’t be because I’m scared of Jackson or worried about my friends.”

Chuckling slightly, he says, “Of course, I was scared of Jackson, and of course, if I didn’t know Scott and the others were out, I’d be worried. But this is the part where you need to utilise your lie detecting: If Jackson weren’t there, if Matt hadn’t put my dad and Scott and Mrs McCall in danger, I’d have still done what I did.”

“Go sit with your dad,” Derek says. He moves over to the window.

“Make sure it’s locked before you leave,” Stiles says.

…

A few weeks later, Stiles wakes up to find Derek sitting at his desk and reading a book.

“Just so you know,” Stiles says with a yawn, “you’re on your own if my dad catches you. Objectively, you’re GQ levels of hot, but it does nothing to make up for your personality, and people already think I’m- well, they think I’m me. I can’t have them thinking that I’d- Ow!”

Rubbing his head, he sets the book aside. “It would have been helpful if you’d thrown that, like, one and half sentences ago. Or would it be-”

“Erica and Boyd have been kidnapped by a pack of alphas.”

“A pack of alphas? How does that work? No- wait. Erica and Boyd have been kidnapped? You told Scott that they told you they were running away!”

“Do you want him to pass summer school, or do you want him to help find them?”

“Who says he can’t do both?”

“They did tell me that they were running away. The alphas caught them.”

“Okay,” Stiles says with another yawn. “I’m going to have breakfast, and then, you’re going to explain all this. I’ll decide what to do about Scott, then. Do you want some honey or some peanut butter with your toast?”

“I’ve already eaten.”

“Alright, well, I’ll sneak up some orange juice.”

“How do you know what I like for breakfast?”

“Isaac almost had a meltdown in the store a couple of days ago when he couldn’t find the pulpy orange juice and that organic honey you like. Luckily, I have an awesome dad.”

“Thank you.”

“For which part?”

“All of them.”

Giving a small shrug, Stiles leaves the room.

 


End file.
